A marauders daughter , a pranksters lover
by Felton-Fangirl-For-Life
Summary: Sirius Blacks daughter returns to Hogwarts and catches the sight of an amazing prankster! Harry doenst know if he should trust her. Cleo wants to free her dad from the charges for her mothers death , Uncle James' death and aunt lilys death. The only person that cares is her Uncle Remus. Cleo needs her father.


A/N please review , follow and favourite

Ron , Hermione and Harry took seats at the Gryffindor table next to the famous Pranksters of Hogwarts. Hermione was excited for her third year the school had been in session for a whole week she was already two weeks ahead of homework.

"Mails"

"here" The twins choroused Hermione , Ron and Harry had given up trying to figure out which twin was who , it was probably for the best anyway. The owls all swooped in covering the hall in letters and newspapers.

"Ello"

"Ello"

"The daughter"

"of a serial killer returns"

"what a bloody"

"lovely way to start the day ay Gred?"

"Yes forge carry on"

"Cleo Aly Mya Black daughter of the late Mya Kimberley Black nee Kingstone and"

"and killer Sirius Orion Black is back from India and looking better than ever! This week I"

"managed to have a exclusive interview with the young woman aged 15. But before we get on with"

"that can we just look at the resemblance?!" The twins read of the Daily prophet keeping most of the people entertained.

"Miss Cleo has easily got her fathers eyes and skin however her figure and hair is all her mother."

"Now we must remember what happpend to the late Mrs Black , As you all know the legendary story of Harry James Potter AKA The boy who lived" Fred carried on.

"Ey 'arry its about you 'anall" Ron spoke his mouth full.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione muttered.

"I know Carry on Gred and Forge" Harry smiled at the ginger twins.

"Sirius Orion Black the 'bestfriend' of James Potter told the dark lord of the potters where about's which ended in there death later on he went"

"to kill Peter Pettigrew , Mya Kimberley Black and 11 Muggles. Later I am planning to ask Miss Black her opinion on her killer father" George finished as he went in for a breathe.

"Merlin! Asking a poor girl about her serial killer father and dead mother?! Skeeter is a right git" Mutter Angelina from Fred's side.

"R – Hello! Sit Cleo sit sit! Now were all friends here so whats really hapend since your fathers arrest?!" Fred started in a voice very similar to Rita.

"C- Good Morning , well I was three when the Potters where murdered and my father was arrested for a crime he didn't commit my mother was also killed in that small time since than I have lived and grew up with my Uncle from my mothers side Kiasa and studied at Odisha school for those who are gifted in the magical arts , and now I have moved in with my fathers cousin Andromeda Tonks and I will be living with her until I have finished my education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy." George came next in a posh voice.

"Ay shes coming here she's good looking wonder if I could get a shag" Rons face brightend as he looked at the newspaper.

"Woman aren't for a shag you git!" Hermione wacked his head making him mutter something.

"R- Why have you decided to come back to England after these twelve years?" Fred curled his hair around his finger in a very Rita kind of motion.

"C – The truth? I'm an amazing prankster the best if I do say so myself I didn't want to move more Of I got exspelled however it wasn't for one prank it was for my worse six" George turned to fred with a grin.

"Prankster ay? We'll see about that" they spoke at the same time before Fred carried on speaking.

"R- And they where?" he pouted in a girlish way making the group laugh.

"C – The first one not so much of a prank but apparently Upyourmumassum is not a real spell secondly I changed all the bathroom passowds to 'making getting clean almost as fun as getting dirty' thirdly I made all the propfessors sing 'Eye of a tiger' whilst duelling eachother and the other I stole from my father and Uncle Remus' book of pranks." George took a breath from reading so fast.

"R- seems like your quite the troublemaker miss black" Fred smirked

"C- I try my best" George gave an innocent look.

"R- what are you planning for Hogwarts?" Fred spoke in a Rita like accent.

"C- lets just say I have a book with 178 ways to piss of a hogarts teacher in my bag for school." At this both twins smirked.

"R- Very nice now what house do you think you'll be put in?" Fred asked George with an hair flip.

"C – Slytherin or Gryffindor , My father was a Gryfin as was uncle Remus but I am cunning and Clever I have to be or I wouldn't Be able to pull of my pranks Either way the sorting hat will Sort me which im highly looking forward too" George spoke with a saucy wink at him brother.

"if she's in gryfindor fuckin' hell" Ron licked his lips.

"you bloody git!" Hermione wacked Ron on his head with a herboldgy book.

"R- You say your father didn't commit the crime? What makes you so sure?" Fred asked an eyebrow raised.

"C- My father whether you lot believe it or not is a great man. My father , Uncle James , Uncle Remus and Pettigrew were bestfriends since they met on the train to Hogwarts on there very first year , My father was James Potters bestfriend my father never has and never will love someone as much as he loved James. James was with him through everything from wen he ran away till when he got married to my mother. James Potter is my godfather and Harry James Potter is my fathers godson. Now tell me why would he kill the one person he's done everything for? As for Pettigrew I hope he is dead. My mother I don't know what happened to her the eleven muggles I have no clue but one thing I can be definite for is that my father has never killed a single bloody person. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial! And I swear on merlin himself that I will get my father a trial.

Now any other personal things you would like to discus, no? Goodbye miss Skeeter." George brushed his hair away.

"I cant believe that bitch! All the stuff Skeeter could have asked she asks about her bloody father!"Hermione muttered.

"Cool it granger" one of the twins said – no one knew which

"Sirius was good friends with my father? I wonder if she knows about dad? Maybe she could tell me about him" Harry wondered aloud to the group they all nodded in understanding just as the doors opened.

The girl in question walked in she looked different than she did in the pictures fred noted Her hair was black fading into a pastel pink , she had dark eye makeup on and light lips. Cleo was shorter than expected probably went up to his and Georges shoulders , maybe even a bit smaller. Her hair was in small curls , she was wearing Black shorts with a space theme , a royal blue shirt saying ' I don't care im getting cheese fries' and a plain black schooling robe that was undone.

"fucking hell" Ron whispered licking his lips hungrily.

"FOR MERLIN SAKE RONALD" Hermione shouted for the whole hall to hear as she slammed the book against his shoulders repeatedly. Harry manged to pull of Hermione before there attention turned back to Cleo , she had a faint blush on her cheeks as she walked to the staff table Professor lupin stood and walked over to her bringing her into a tight hug and spinning her gently. Her giggle was angelic "Missed you too Uncle Moony" she smiled kissing his cheek. Whilst Harry figured it out in his brain quickly. If Professor Lupin is her uncle meaning he was his fathers other bestfriend.

"Miss Black a pleasure for you to join us , now please take a seat with Gryffindor" Albus dumbldore smiled as he pointed over to the table.

Cleo Black pulled away from her favourite uncle and started walking to the table. Fred and George grinned before making room for her inbetween them but Harry Potter caught her eye making he run at him pulling him into a hug "Harry! Gosh ive missed you , I remember holding you when you was just born!" she exclaimed pulling away.

"Bloody 'ell you look just like Uncle James but you've got Auntie Lily's eyes of course!" she smiled before realising the young boy didn't recognise her.

"I'm sorry you don't remember me do you?" Cleo asked pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

Harry shook his head and her shoulders slummed "You remember me and my parents I thought you was only three?" he whispered but loud enough for everyone to here.

" Of course I remember how could I forget? You really don't remember mini Prongs?" she smiled lightly at the nickname.

"I'm sorry , I don't" he whispered again.

"Sit down Black , Eat and tell us all" One of the twins spoke with a large grin Cleo smiled before taking the seat offered.

"Thank-you , Im Cleo Mya" she smiled at the group.

"Im fred" spoke the one on her left.

"Im George" spoke the one on her right.

"Im ron , This is Hermione , my younger sister Ginny and I think you know Harry" the smaller ginger boy spoke pointing to the bushy brown haired girl glaring at him , than a red headed girl and finally a miniature James Potter.

"Nice to meet you all!" she smiles warmly but she cant stop looking at Harry. He is the exact same as she remembers his father.

"How do you know so much about my father?" Harry spoke up and the group fell silent.

"He was my Uncle and You mother my Aunt , Your dad and mine where the best of friends Aunt Lily , Uncle James and Uncle Remus would come over near enough every day of course you was over as well! Some days me father and mother would come to godrics hallow , Mum and Aunt Lily would watch over you whilst me father and Uncle James would teach me how to ride a broom and play pranks whilst Uncle Remus would usually help mum and Aunt lily with you" she smiled slightly at the memroies she was only three when Harrys parents died she could remember a lot but not all.

"Why did you call me mini Prongs earlier?" he questioned.

Cleo laughed gently a smile brightening the room.

"Our parents were known as the Marauders , they all had nicknames Moony – Uncle Remus , Padfoot – My father – Prongs – Uncle james and Wormtail Pettigrew" she spat the last name like it was venom on her tongue.

"You mean?!"George started

"this is why"

"your such a good"

"prankster"

"your father and two uncles are"

"the marauders!"

"our one and only inspiration"

"ever!" Fred finished.

Cleo smiled at them nodding her head and Fred whispered in her ear so no one else would here.

"Do you know about the map?"

Cleo smirked.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good" she started stealing one of his fries and poping it into her mouth.

"Mischeif managed" Cleo finished with a Black signature smirk. Fred laughed making the other look at him strangely.

"Do you know a lot of stories about them?" Harry asked again.

"After Prongs , Aunt Lil and mum died and Dad got sent to Azkaban I cant sleep without hearing a story from Moony about them , now he writes every story he can think of down in this book , the ones Uncle James and dad used when they was in different detentions , you can borrow mine if you want to read them?" she smiled gently at her 'cousin'

"That would be great thanks" Harry smiled.

"I'm going to go , Uncle Remus showed me around so ill be going now , tell the fifth year girls to not panic when im in there please , Thank-you goodnight" she smiles at the table before walking to her uncle. He pulled her into a tight hug and a tear slipped from her eyes. "I miss them" she whispered.

"Me too" he responded kissing her on the head.


End file.
